A prank and a kiss
by sweetsnakes
Summary: Third role-play with blacksheep28. Claire needs help finding something for her new bitty. And some trouble makers make Sun Drop lose his cool.


A bitty visit and a prank

Claire came in holding Llyr and a corny lamia, looking rather tired. "So. Apparently Llyr decided to kidnap a corny without telling me. So new member of the family."

"Oh, it's good to see you again, Claire. I also have some new members of my family." Lola gestured to the desk. "Now are we looking for a name for him and do we need to look for anything else?"

"He was actually pretty easy to name," Claire said easily. "Betelgeuse." The corny waved lazily from Claire's arms.

Crash! "Is Llyr here? Llyr!" Sun Drop crash head long into his favorite bitty. She buckled, toppling over at the sudden tackle from Sun Drop. Llyr chirred with pleasure and wriggled over to pat at the lamia.

"Sorry. Tried to catch him." A sans bitty wearing a suit and fedora walked in the room. Helping them back up I began to talk again. "What a fun name. It's a pleasure to meet you Betelgeuse. This is Amanzio, he's one of my new bitties."

"Hi, sweet cheeks. So, this is the bitty Sun Drop was talkin' about. Something about being a great sing-" Amanzio was cut off by a red tail wrapping around his mouth. Sun Drop had a light-yellow blush on his face. "Sorry! Didn't mean to make you fall. It's nice to see you again. And to meet you Betelgeuse."

Claire giggled as Llyr puffed up upon hearing that Sun Drop talked about him. "Good to see Sun Drop."

"Nice t'meet ya," Betelgeuse said lazily. "He sang you in too?"

"Mine," Llyr said proudly.

Claire sighed. "Again, you can't just go claiming other bitties that you like, Llyr." The sai frowned and looked at Sun Drop. "Mine?"

Sun Drop blushed more. Amanzio chuckled from behind the tail. "Have to stay home but… y-" He was interrupted. "Hey SD you're startin' to look like a mango." Tam Kung said floating above him. Llyr looked disappointed as Sun Drop talked. But… was that a possible yes? Betelgeuse's gaze started to narrow.

"This the cutie you like so much?" Amanzio got free. "Yeah it is. How much you want to bet he can't kiss Llry first?" That was the last straw for Sun Drop. "I'LL PUMP YOU SO FULL OF VENOM YOU'LL THINK THE FLOOR IS THE CEILING FOR A WEEK!" The troublemakers took one look at the angry lamia then puffed to who knows where. Sun Drop raced down the hall to find them.

"That's the first time Sun Drop really snapped." I blinked dumbly. Llyr huffed angrily as Sun Drop left to chase after the troublemakers. He'd have to make sure that they paid for that.

"Looks like love's in the air," Claire teased. "Looks like," Betelgeuse said mildly. Llyr sighed and came back over to Betelgeuse to pet the corny. He closed his eyes at the attention.

"Sorry about those two. They've been trying to make him mad since they got here." I apologized for their behavior. Claire laughed. "I guess that's the kind of stuff you end up having to deal with when you get enough bitties."

"Well," Claire said. "Like I said earlier, Betelgeuse was a bit of a surprise. I was just gonna double on the supplies I got when I took Dev, my coral lamia in, but…" Claire tugged on her hair. "It turns out that Betelgeuse is smart. And I mean sharp enough to go to university if he weren't a bitty smart."

"Hmm, what kind of things are you into, Betelgeuse? William found out he's good with his hands. He even built his own telescope. I got a few bitty sized books maybe you'll like some of them?" Betelgeuse shrugged. "dunno. I'm a pretty easy-going guy, not too picky."

"And this is why I'm having difficulty figuring out what to get for him. I don't want him to be bored out of his skull just 'cause he doesn't wanna cause ripples."

A group of bats flew to my shoulder and formed into a vampyrus. "M'lady, why is Sun Drop racing through the halls?" "Hi Moniker. Tam Kung and Amanzio went a little too far with their teasing is all. This is Claire, Llyr and Betelgeuse by the way." Moniker looked over and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Llyr's ears perked up at the arrival of the vampyrus. He happily dug around through his nick knacks until he found a satisfactory pebble and held it out towards the vampyrus.

Moniker blinked and held out his hand. "Uh… thank you." He wasn't really sure what to make of it. Maybe a little work and he could clasp it to his cloak.

My eyes sparkled at an idea as I watched Llyr interact with Moniker. "Well… Maybe planning a prank will help him be more ambitious. And I know just who to mess with. William! Could you come here for a minute?" He appeared with a stuffed rainbow octopus under his arm. "What's up Lola, I was about to take a nap." I leaned down and filled him in. His grin stretched wider. "Llyr do you want to be a distraction while we set up?"

Llyr tilted his head. "Distract?" His ears perked up, and he pulled out a super glittery stone. "Distract!" His attention was certainly grabbed by the beautiful treasure he held. "I don't think she means that kind of distract," Claire laughed.

Betelgeuse looked at the other corny and smirked. "Hey. Nice to meet another chill guy."

"Right back at ya skulls. You're so chill you turned blue." William grinned. "Do ya want to pick the color of glitter pens or cat ears?" He asked in an almost business manner. "I got the camera." That got his attention, Betelgeuse snickered. "Cat ears. Bet a lovely fuchsia shade would look great on them."

Sun Drop was still on the hunt when someone pulled his tail. Whipping around he grabbed the culprit only to find William with his hands up in surrender. "Don't do that! I almost bit you." "Easy, easy. I know they were dumb enough to fuel your flames, but I got a better idea then just making them dizzy." Sun Drop looked at him curious though he did smile a bit. "What do you suggest then?" Smirking William pulled out some headphones. "You're going to want these."

"Ok. Llyr, we're going to want something slow so we can draw. Betelgeuse, you get Amanzio, he's in the suit." William said handing him the fuchsia cat ears and a pale pink glitter pen. "And I'll get Tam Kung." He held pale green cat ears and a blue glitter pen. "All the while Sun Drop is recording. Sound like a plan?" Sun Drop was eager to get back at them and could only nod.

Llyr brightened up, as if he'd been given the greatest gift in the world. He opened his mouth, and began to sing. The melody was slow, soothing, and just called for those who heard it to slow down and take a moment to just enjoy. It urged guards to be dropped, and to maybe come closer to the singer to enjoy the music better.

Betelgeuse smirked. "Roger that." He eyed the halls for signs of Amanzio coming out for the music.

Tam Kung and Amanzio were panting they had puffed into Moniker's room. "Oh man. Huff. That was close. Hehehe. I didn't think he would snap like a toothpick." Amanzio got his breathing under control. "Yeah. Thought I could flirt with him before SD would break. Haha! Man does that guy have it bad." As they settled down and were sure Sun Drop wouldn't check the room.

Tam Kung heard something faintly through the door. "Shh. I hear something. I think… its someone singing?" Confused he cracked open the door and once he heard it clearly his body went slack. Amanzio who had worse hearing poked him in the arm. "Dude, you all right?" Tam Kung began to zombie marched to the sound. Not knowing what to do Amanzio followed him till he too heard the song.

William waved to the others as he saw the two bitties around the corner, pointing to Betelgeuse to make his move. William made his way to the Asian red, putting the ears on first. Then he brought out the pen and added whiskers and a monocle to his target. Once he was done he looked over to see Betelgeuse's work.

Betelgeuse cheerfully gave Amanzio cat ears and set to work scribbling the words "fart master" across his fore skull. He added in a rather fantastic mustache that was straight outta a villain cartoon to finish off his masterpiece.

Sun Drop chuckled though he couldn't hear it with the headphones on. He moved closer to Llyr putting his hand on the bitties shoulder. Holding the camera with his other hand, he didn't see Llyr's reaction. Llyr brightened, and subtly moved closer to Sun Drop. His song began to change to something that was designed more for just one. Betelgeuse's eyes narrowed. Yeah, he was going to have to talk to Sun Drop. He seemed nice enough, but Betelgeuse would just make sure he wasn't going to harm the sai bitty.

Appreciating the work of the other corny, William made a sign to stop the music as he moved away from ground zero.

As the prank was taking place I looked around my stock of books. Pulling out what I thought would work with Betelgeuse. Garfield comic books to NASA and I even grabbed a trombone for good measure.

The music had stopped, Tam Kung and Amanzio shook their heads as they came back. Tam Kung groaned. "What happened? I feel like I'm waking up from a coma." "And how would you know what that feels like?" Amanzio, who felt more like there was a tooth cavity in his skull, asked. Looking at each other didn't make them feel better. "What the heck happened to you?" they spoke at the same time. Tam Kung reading "What do you mean 'what happened to me' you're the fart master!" Amanzio flushed red, putting a hand to his face. Only to find his fedora was replaced with soft cat ears. Tam Kung found the same on his head. Sun Drop couldn't hold back his laughter, drawing the attention of two angry bitties.

Llyr pouted and trailed off his singing with deep reluctance. Betelgeuse grinned, pretending to be snoozing as he took in the two rather ridiculous looking bitties. Oh yeah, this was amusing.

Llyr tugged on Sun Drop's shirt, trying to get the bitties attention to switch back to him.

Sun Drop turned his attention back to Llyr getting his laugher down to soft chuckles. He had dropped the camera in his laughing fit, but instead of hitting the floor, it was caught in blue magic. Though he didn't notice. "Yes, Llyr?"

Tam Kung and Amanzio busied themselves with throwing off the ears and trying to rub off the glittery ink. Only to smear it, spreading the glitter.

Llyr brightened, tail wagging and ears perked as Sun Drop looked at him. He opened his mouth to begin singing just for him, when Betelgeuse suddenly popped up. "Hey, Sun Drop, how about we have a little chat?" Llyr growled. Betelgeuse waved his hand. "Don't worry, it'll be quick. We'll be back in a few seconds. Just enjoy those two glitter covered idiots in the meantime." He smiled, and Llyr relented.

Sun Drop was torn but agreed, sensing that turning him down would lead to a bad time. "Sure, my room is not that far." He showed the way to his room; the door had a sand castle knocker. Inside the room was a bookshelf with pictures of the hotels first day. To the far corner was a sandbox bed and next to that was a night stand. It had a red and yellow flower crown. Sun Drop hoped that Llyr had not told Betelgeuse about it or at least that it would go unnoticed.

"So. Llyr likes you a lot." Betelgeuse partly closed his eyes, lazing against the door. "Enough to sing for you."

Sun Drop nodded slowly, noticing the drop-in temperature. "The first time I heard him sing was an accident but…" He wasn't sure how to explain that it just drew him in and that he wanted more. Sun Drop bit his lip and pulled at his sleeves trying not to tie a knot in his own tail with the tight squeeze he felt in his gut.

"Heh. Funnily enough, that's how I ended up with him. He was singing, and I couldn't resist following it. Didn't see a point in leaving after." Betelgeuse shrugged. "His magic's pretty hypnotic that way. Just leaves you wanting more of what you felt when he sang."

"I wouldn't ask him to sing again. He felt so bad about the first time…" Sun Drop took a deep breath. "B-but I wouldn't say no to it." He looked down at the floor. "Even if I should."

Betelgeuse studied the grillby bitty, before finally shrugging. "That's fine. I wouldn't say no to it either. Just know, for a generous sai he's pretty possessive of those he cares for. Hurt him for no good reason, and we'll find out how well you can swim." He opened the door. "Shall we get back?"

"If that ever happened I think I'd fall down before you get the chance." Sun Drop wiped his eyes. "Yeah, let's get back." He moved past the corny. Looking for a hug from a sai.

"AND WHAT IS YOUR DEAL WITH GLITTER! YOU PUT IT IN EVERY PRANK YOU PULL!" Tam Kung has apparently been in a prank war with William since their first day together. "What can I say. I wanted them to be fabulous." William pulled out two handfuls of glitter from nowhere and threw it above the angry bitty. Amanzio had thrown in the towel and was using a toothbrush to try and get the last of the ink off his face.

Llyr had been watching with some amusement, but with Sun Drop's reappearance rushed towards the other bitty. Only to trip as, once more, his legs betrayed him. Sun Drop caught Llyr. "You alright?" He looked for any injury while still holding Llyr.

Betelgeuse chuckled softly as he settled against a wall. "Everything fine?" Claire asked him softly. "Yeah. Just had a quick chat, is all," Betelgeuse assured her. She rolled her eyes.

"If you are finished Tam Kung. There is a bowl of warm water and a scrub brush with your name on it." I had placed the books I thought Betelgeuse would like on the table near him. "Here is what I could find that may interest you. Joke books, how to builds, anything NASA related, even found a book about pranks through the ages. And drum roll please." Pulling out of my pocket a piece of paper with a web address.

"This website let's anyone and everyone help with cutting edge research in any field. My mom loves this site."

Betelgeuse was rather surprised when various books were placed by him. He slowly looked them over. This was…not at all what he'd expected from this trip. His eyes glistened.

"I'll make sure you get access to my laptop," Claire assured Betelgeuse.

"thanks," the corny muttered softly.

"Don't like legs," Llyr grumbled. He curled up close to Sun Drop. Sun Drop hesitated for just a moment before he lowered his head to rest it on top of Llyr's. Making sure he was no hotter than an electric blanket.

Amanzio had finished cleaning when he noticed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Unknown to any a camera was still rolling.

Llyr happily wrapped himself closer to Sun Drop. He began to sing, ever so softly for no one else to hear, a special song. One made just for Sun Drop, one to tell him of being together and the wonders they'd share.

Betelgeuse glanced over at Amanzio. "they look happy." Claire just stayed by Betelgeuse, doing her best not to coo over the two enamored bitties.

Amanzio looked at him. "Yeah, but it's still my brotherly duty to embarrass him any chance I get." He looked at the two, "HEY! Sun Drop there is something on your chin." The shout had cut off the song and Sun Drop, who had been humming along, while still in a daze looked down without thinking. And he froze as he found himself kissing Llyr's head. Llyr tilted his head up, eye lights aglow, and kissed Sun Drop.

Betelgeuse casually activated his blue magic to slam Amanzio into the ground. "No regrets!" Amanzio's shout was muffled.

Sun Drop jumped when he came back to his senses. "Ah! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." His voice crackled like someone moved a burning log in a bonfire. "I didn't mean too." He was so flustered worried he had upset Llyr. Llyr frowned. "Didn't like my song?"

"Go get him Llyr before he can hide." William said still holding the camera and giving them a thumbs up. I had lean on Claire as I squeed at the cuteness overload. Betelgeuse chuckled. "Don't worry. Llyr won't let sun drop escape that easy."

Sun Drop froze at the question. "I-it's not that. I d-didn't ask if I could. I-I-I…" He didn't know what to do, he was scrunching his head into his scarf.

Tam Kung facepalmed, "What are you waiting for? He was literally kissing you back! Now are you two going to make it official or what?" Sun Drop couldn't make eye contact with anyone. "If you want to, Llyr. Could you be my b-b-b-boyfriend, and I-I yours?" Llyr contemplated the words, before finally tilting up and kissing Sun Drop again. "Yes."

Sun Drop didn't know what to do so he laughed in sheer joy, lifting his boyfriend up spinning. He peppered Llyr's face with little kisses.

Llyr cheerfully curled into Sun Drop. Feeling his tail and ears slowly dry from the heat wasn't exactly comfortable, but he was certainly enjoying the kisses. And returning them whenever he could. He was singing, his sharp joy spilling out to everyone else. "I have claimed you, and you claimed me, and we shall be together."

Betelgeuse turned away from the pair to poke back at the books. Claire cooed and looked to Lola. "Okay, guess I'll be coming here a lot more often. They're so sweet together!"

"Well Llyr is certainly welcome to come visit and maybe I'll send Sun Drop to visit you as well." I chuckled. "Did anything catch your fancy, Betelgeuse?"

"Ah, yeah," Betelgeuse said awkwardly. He picked out a joke book, a couple on space, and a puzzle book.

Sun Drop finally let go of Llyr though he still held his hand, smiling contently. "You must visit whenever you can," Llyr told Sun Drop. "I don't like being separated from what's mine for long." He stroked Sun Drop happily. "Any chance I get, I'll come visit. Cross my soul." Sun Drop swore to him, getting one last kiss before letting go completely.

"Best of luck to you and your family, Claire." I waved. Claire gathered her bitties together and nodded at me. "I'll see you."


End file.
